


Podfic: all matter

by AfroGeekGoddess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post Reichenbach, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for <i>all matter</i>, by insistent_bass.</p><p>Fic summary: ‘Sherlock - above all else and everything - has not seen John for precisely 365 days, over 8765 hours and an extraordinarily unmentionable amount of minutes.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: all matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insistent_bass](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=insistent_bass).
  * Inspired by [all matter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12757) by insistent_bass. 



[MP3 download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/all-matter)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve long been a fan of insistent_bass’ work: there’s something complicated and mystical and raw that this writer does with language, pulling out complex emotional truths with a perfect metaphor, a singular twist of phrase. This sort of literary alchemy is especially evident here in this post-Reichenbach story, bringing us into Sherlock’s mind as he longs for John.


End file.
